


Fun 'training' session

by BabyBatabi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatabi/pseuds/BabyBatabi
Summary: Jeice decides to train alone. Little did he know his best friend Burter was watching him.





	Fun 'training' session

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its so short this is my first story ~ BabyBatabi

  The small red man that went by the name of Jeice had woken up early to go to the training room before anyone else had. He enjoyed training on his own on before training with his team. Little did he know his best friend Burter was up and in the training room watching him. Jeice warmed up with stretching and had bent over giving Burter a nice view of his rear. The taller man blushed wanting to just grab him and fuck the living hell out of him but held back only getting an erection as he watched his best friend stretch. Burter carefully took his hard on out off his bottoms and stroked his long big hard dick as he watched his friend. Jeice had turned around and saw him and jumped. "Bloody hell mate!" He yelled out and looked down and saw what his friend was doing and blushed. Burter went over to him and quickly shoved his longed dick into Jeice's mouth. Jeice gasped but willingly sucked his dick. Burter let out a low moan off pleasure and knew he wouldn't last long. He grabbed Jeice's hair and thrusted his dick into his throat quickly before he released own the smaller mans throat and panted. Jeice pulled away and swallowed and panted. Jeice smiled knowing this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully me and my friend MegaMink will write more chapters. ~BabyBatabi


End file.
